Digital cameras, such as the Kodak Digital Science DC25™ camera, allow images to be utilized on a home computer (PC) and to be incorporated into e-mail documents and personal home pages on the World Wide Web. Presently, if a print is desired, each image must first be copied to the PC and then individually printed. The user is required to manually select each image to be printed, and manually decide how big each print should be and how many prints to make of each image.
In addition, it is possible for users to electronically send images to others using software, such as the Kodak Digital Science Picture Postcard Software™. However, this again requires the user to manually download each image to the host computer, select each image to be transmitted, and create a new “Postcard” for each image to be sent. Users can also create “albums” of photos on their computers using software such as the Family Album Creator™ by Creative Wonders, Inc. Again, however, this is a manual process that requires each image to be downloaded to the computer, individually selected, and added to the album.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,659, reprint information can be generated at the time a PhotoCD disc is played back. This patent describes an EEPROM card that can be inserted into a PhotoCD player. As shown in FIGS. 3, 5, and 6 of this patent, the EEPROM card can contain reprint order information and “album disc” information input by the player operator. However, this information is not generated at the time of picture taking, and is not stored on the same media as the images. Moreover, the reprint information does not include information useful to the service provider, such as user account, charge card, and mailing address.
What is needed is a way for camera users to quickly and easily compose “print orders” and “transmission orders” and/or “electronic albuming” orders, at the time they capture their images.